board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Alphabetical User Tournament
The Alphabetical User Tournament was a contest run by Zachnorn in which users are put in alphabetical order on the bracket of 256. This means that users starting with A would typically go against another user with A, or a user close to it. The contest ended with KleenexTissue50 defeating Paratroopa1 in the finals. LOL X-Stats These were computed by Ed Bellis. Note that due to the loss of some vote totals, not everyone could be computed. #KleenexTissue50 – 50.00 #Applekidjosh – 48.65 #_Harmonica_ – 45.18 #ExThaNemesis – 43.75 #Aeon Azuran – 42.67 #LeonhartForever – 40.00 #alpha door – 39.21 #Paratroopa1 – 38.10 #FFDragon – 36.03 #cokes311 – 35.38 #Explicit Content – 32.85 #Harrich – 32.81 #Janus5000 – 31.25 #Alanna82 – 31.18 #MakeYourChance – 30.48 #Alex Shelley – 30.41 #Ed Bellis – 30.03 #Dekar TKB – 29.49 #Ayvuir – 29.48 #DaveTheUseless – 28.59 #Eggplant Lord – 28.16 #Drakeryn – 27.38 #Mega Mana – 26.13 #Heroic Mario – 25.84 #Metool – 25.79 #Dorobou – 25.67 #Inviso – 25.46 #Grapefruitking – 25.09 #KingBartz – 24.39 #CycloReaper – 24.33 #gotspork – 24.31 #Repus_Yortsed – 23.81 #Do not even ask – 22.97 #MasterMage/Adept of Aiur – 22.78 #Gaiden Z – 22.69 #Dilated Chemist – 22.47 #Amazing Telephone – 22.24 #magicians magic hat – 21.77 #raytan7585 – 21.34 #IhatethisCPU – 20.89 #Mumei – 20.27 #DSRage – 20.17 #REX ROMANI – 19.61 #Rikku Almighty – 19.40 #CJayC – 19.30 #ertyu – 19.23 #Haste2 – 19.21 #Crono801 – 19.17 #MoogleKupo141 – 18.86 #futuresuperstar – 18.69 #s0ber – 18.63 #RPGGamer0 – 18.63 #SA2Tails – 18.10 #My Immortal – 17.87 #transience – 17.59 #meisnewbie – 17.42 #Darkeklipse – 17.12 #Sir Chris – 16.94 #sephsblade – 16.93 #red13n – 16.77 #cyrax dioxide – 16.63 #chocoboslayer – 16.18 #Dragonair – 15.90 #paperwarior – 15.87 #Not Dave – 15.77 #Robazoid – 15.76 #Gamerpanda – 15.68 #AmazingKirby/partystar – 15.12 #Pleinair – 14.23 #FrostHarpy – 14.18 #Gr8CyberMonkey – 13.89 #Draco1214 – 13.77 #Naye745 – 13.75 #XxSoulxX – 13.68 #cyko – 13.46 #yoblazer – 13.39 #Forceful Dragon – 13.35 #Abomstar – 13.29 #ExquisiteSamurai – 12.87 #arkenaga – 12.82 #WVI – 12.77 #Celtic Guardian 7 – 12.69 #ohfennsiv – 12.47 #Caelus – 12.33 #Sess – 12.20 #UltimaterializerX – 12.18 #Furious J – 12.01 #mentalmike – 11.92 #X_Dante_X – 11.84 #Shadow Ryoko – 11.81 #Scythe Marshall – 11.67 #WiggumFan267 – 11.61 #SanityLapse – 11.34 #jeevesthemole – 11.16 #lcadwallader – 11.03 #Tombs – 10.99 #SineNomine – 10.70 #SHINE GET 64 – 10.68 #DragonsFury – 10.60 #Crossfiyah – 10.43 #Rad Link 5 – 10.38 #SephirothG – 10.35 #RPGuy96 – 10.28 #Grand_Healer – 9.97 #CrissCrossCass – 9.35 #Rodri316 – 9.32 #durango – 8.79 #Edouble – 8.49 #BIGPUN9999 – 8.46 #Cat1001 – 8.46 #rexcowbam – 8.39 #DarkLazarus – 8.35 #BlackMageJawa – 8.22 #MZero17 – 8.22 #bokunokuso – 8.00 #ZenOfThunder – 7.93 #Princess Anri – 7.85 #Pats_Dynasty – 7.82 #Brett with Atreyu – 7.75 #Zylo the wolf – 7.74 #fr0q – 7.73 #Wedge Antilles – 7.65 #heavenscloud8899 – 7.60 #Eleventy110 – 7.51 #FAHtastic – 7.50 #Wanglicious – 7.42 #Brainstruck – 7.36 #abiggeebabigee – 7.29 #Ry Senkari – 7.26 #Tom Bombadil – 7.14 #cheekyboys – 7.08 #Angsty_Lou – 7.02 #Maniac64 – 6.97 #Jecht – 6.93 #Shoenin_Kakashi – 6.68 #Kraidfan101 – 6.67 #vash_131 – 6.45 #LC11 – 6.37 #FFR2 – 6.36 #Celes42 – 6.15 #HeroAlbedo – 6.08 #Zachnorn – 6.06 #Meow1000 – 6.00 #meche313 – 5.97 #Leebo86 – 5.86 #MegaMaverickHunter – 5.81 #Chucat – 5.81 #Slowflake – 5.65 #PhantomLink – 5.44 #MechaSolidSnake – 5.36 #PrinceReva – 5.09 #Shake – 5.03 #MegamanX – 4.98 #MetaRidleyX – 4.92 #Giggsalot – 4.86 #BlAcK TuRtLe – 4.77 #Tweeeked – 4.51 #rocket157 – 4.50 #xycos – 4.46 #Milk Nukem – 4.30 #SlightlyEroticPigeon – 4.24 #BrokenSmurf – 4.21 #Mewtwo 3d – 4.19 #snailien – 4.16 #Vlado – 4.08 #Yesmar – 4.01 #7joker7 – 3.96 #Anodic_Oxide – 3.89 #Villainous Mr Bucket – 3.84 #vcharon – 3.84 #GrandFool – 3.76 #BeTheMan – 3.70 #mistersaturnfan – 3.66 #make9 – 3.63 #jaw70 – 3.55 #Empakt – 3.53 #Funk – 3.53 #djsporty – 3.36 #XIII is Cool – 3.32 #Whassup Chronic – 3.24 #BigCow – 3.23 #Fantusta – 3.18 #Kol Martin – 3.18 #ObscureMammoth – 3.15 #pikaness – 2.85 #War13104 – 2.66 #Red XII – 2.65 #Phantom Cloud – 2.58 #SergeantMuffin – 2.57 #NobuoMusicMaker – 2.56 #Viper Vixen – 2.36 #foilfence – 2.35 #yoshiking – 2.31 #Meteor Mercenary – 2.29 #soiledtrousers – 2.26 #Jmast7 – 2.23 #FFaddict1313 – 2.00 #xXxRyongxXx – 2.00 #ff6man – 1.94 #warning_crazy – 1.91 #George Romero – 1.90 #BEth Stardust – 1.85 #ShadowAvatar87 – 1.82 #Gavirulax – 1.81 #Viviff – 1.63 #GameBopAdv – 1.61 #Original Jin – 1.59 #silverkiller – 1.37 #OmegaRagnarok – 1.28 #SonicLink15 – 1.28 #yoshifan823 – 1.27 #HeroicDrak – 1.26 #unholyerthanyou – 1.22 #mewtwo90128374 – 1.08 #Bashers – 0.93 #AndroidFroggy – 0.88 #SirBinro – 0.70 #x_Icarus_x – 0.50 #DarthPesmerga – 0.00 #ITSkater01 – 0.00 Users that had Lost Votals #HoratioQHornblower (lost Janus5000; votals unknown) – 50.00 #HeroicGammaRay – 35.71 #Iamdead7 – 26.67 #IAStarDragon – 2.60 #JonPen1416 (lost to jeevesthemole; votals unknown) – 50.00 #Karma Hunter – 41.94 #Kaidyn04 – 20.97 #Jukkie – 8.89 #Lagoona (lost to KleenexTissue50; votals unknown) – 50.00 #Lady Miaow – 43.33 #Kyle Bowen – 37.42 #Lady Subaru – 20.45 #LokiGamer (lost to LeonhartForever; votals unknown) – 50.00 #LiquidAssault – 21.43 #Lightbearer75 – 10.71 #Lightlink22 – 2.09 #Lucid Faia (withdrew against MakeYourChance; votals incomplete/irrelevant) – 50.00 #Lopen – 43.90 #Luis_Sera89 – 32.35 #LordoftheMorons – 9.75 #the icon ownz all (lost to Sir Chris; unknown votals) – 50.00 #TheCruelAngel – 46.67 #swirldude – 40.91 #The Utility Man – 31.93 #Super Saiyan Gnome – 28.21 #The Destoyer – 27.27 #Strife2 – 21.16 #TheLastOblesik – 20.74 #SonikkuGBA (disqualified for vote rallying anyway) – 20.62 #the jp – 19.51 #Talkin Tate – 16.36 #th3l3fty – 12.27 #supdawg – 8.46 #TheRock1525 – 8.30 #teesa – 0.00 #TeeVeeDinner (by extension of losing to teesa) – 0.00 External Link *The Bracket Category:User Tournament